


作别于今日

by Takekeke



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2019-09-14山组智翔日影拉郎富士冈耕太x竹本裕太私设世界观有，不影响阅读
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 智翔 - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

坐在开动的车里，熟悉的风景在面前跑过，如果撑过了这五年，就能接回正轨过原本会存在的未来。即使是如果，还是情不自禁开始想象五年之后的生活，平常，反复，但很幸福。  
“我回来了。”耕太从没想过这句话原来可以这么开心。

开门就被投进一个拥抱，“恭喜出院！”  
说起来也到大学放暑假的时候了，不知不觉已经过了这么久了。  
竹本裕太，是他在高中认识的朋友。他们相识的原因很简单，不过是他在自己随意涂鸦时的一句称赞，自己随意拂去了他头上的樱花瓣。两个人刚好都不是很活跃外向的那一类型，但能在平静的相处下迅速熟络起来。

“明明那么有才华，不继续读下去太可惜了。”得知耕太有辍学的打算，裕太难过得就像是自己考不到心仪的大学一样。  
“上学那套不适合我啦，对那些书啊知识什么的看了就头晕。”说罢还做出一副窒息头晕的样子惹得裕太发笑。

裕太来的时候就差不多到了饭点，于是就顺势留下来吃晚饭，在饭桌上裕太不时分享他在大学的那些趣事，一桌人其乐融融。父母见他们许久没见，说着要去饭后散步留给两人独处的时间。  
坐在庭外的台阶上，两个人呆一起时反倒没什么话讲，单单是看看月明星稀的夜空，不时响起的蝉鸣蛙声成了夏夜的背景乐。  
“好久没回来了，总是有种新奇的怀旧感。”  
先开口的是裕太。  
“我也是。”耕太表示赞同。  
“某种方面上我们俩还挺像的。”  
“完全不同好吗”  
接着就是一阵嬉笑打闹，像是回到了高中的那段时光。  
“下个月的建成日我们一起去吧？我学长学姐在祭典上有负责的片区，他们说去了还给我优惠！”  
“好啊，到时候你得好好带着我。”  
“放心好了！”

按照流程先是播放了市长的致辞和几个高官的祝福，接下来才是人们所期待的。各色各样小摊灯火通明，寓示他们生意兴隆。建成日抓住了夏天的尾巴，还没消失的暑气丝毫不影响人们的热情，随庆祝的鼓点载歌载舞，放下了平时在学校在公司的严谨认真，快乐享受此刻的狂欢。身穿浴衣的人不在多数，耕太裕太两人也在其中，耕太身上的灰色浴衣还是裕太硬塞给他的，说是爷爷带的，很适合他穿。  
“果然很适合你啊，让我忍不住喊你声'师匠'！”  
裕太则身穿一件米白打底深色条纹的浴衣，很适合他，让耕太一不小心入迷走了神，在裕太拉着他跑去学长的摊位时才回过神。  
裕太的学长学姐都很照顾他，得知耕太是他在下城时的好友也没有露出丝毫不屑的态度，热情款待了他俩，不时还有学姐给了耕太额外小吃和小玩意。  
“学姐都没有对我这么好过，你偏心！”  
“那是因为他很可爱好吧略略略~”  
见着裕太和他们嬉笑打闹，看来他在这里生活的很好。兴许是被这愉快的气氛感染，耕太望着他露出了笑容。  
“我带你去个地方，那边看烟花是最好的。”  
吃好玩好的差不多了，裕太露出神秘的微笑，牵着耕太远离广场。

深色夜空窜上束束闪光，而后炸开了朵朵绚烂花朵。绽放在天上的花也照亮了地上的市集。轰鸣声震得连人影都在闪动。  
他们远离了热闹的街区，因此轰鸣声听得尤其清楚。兴许经历过大病的人对事物的看法会有不同，耕太羡慕起了这些烟花，尽管欣赏的时间很短，但能轰轰烈烈地展现自己的美，留得人们的青睐，哪怕随后就消失于世也没有什么遗憾吧。耕太偏过头去看裕太，不在树林边没有灯，此时照明工具就是这些正在燃放的烟花。各种色调的光照在裕太的脸上，眼中映出的闪动花火消失又重现，可惜眼睛眨巴眨巴看不太清里面的烟花。他想凑近点看。  
“我们好久没放过烟花了，下次……”裕太偏过头与他对视，亮光正吻着他的唇，裕太说了什么他有点听不清，他想凑近点听。

只是浅浅地触碰一下，就贪恋上了这种感觉。相视无言，主动牵上握紧的手代表对方的默许，于是耕太再一次凑了上去。  
这场烟花礼接近尾声，所以更加紧凑的相继绽放争奇斗艳，照亮一片天。

“祭典结束了，我们回家吧？”  
“好。”  
没了烟花礼炮四周又重回平静，建成日正值夏秋交替时日，堆积起来的闷热空气不时被刮来的凉风吹散，还没结束生命的蝉攀在树上叫唤，不安静但也不烦人。牵得久了的手有点发汗，耕太想抽回来擦干，却被人抓的更紧。  
“我们很久没有放过烟花了，下次买几支回来玩吧。”  
“好啊。”  
“话说你刚刚一定没听我讲的话。”  
“那是因为烟花的声音太大啦”  
“骗人，明明没有很大声”  
从有一句没一句的拌嘴，再到唠唠家常，耕太一家的旅行计划，裕太的大学琐事……话题不大，但总觉得可以一直讲下去。先前加速的心跳也平静了下来，耕太突然希望这条路能一直走下去。

“啪嗒”  
一声细微的声响传进耕太的耳朵，接着就是鼻子的湿润感，断断续续的热流从鼻子涌出。  
“怎么了？”  
察觉出来耕太的不对劲，裕太跟着停下脚步。  
耕太没有回话。  
空气传来了铁锈的血腥味。  
他赶紧打开了手机的照明灯，看清了面前耕太的狼狈模样。

急救车来得快，车内充足的灯光让他恢复了些清明，血液不断流失反而觉得平静，只是盯着裕太米白色衣袖那块刺眼的血渍。  
啊，这下很难清理干净了。  
回握了紧抓着自己的手  
对不起。

再次睁开眼睛映入眼帘的就是洁白的天花板，呼吸的空气都带着再熟悉不能的消毒水味。老爸趴在床沿睡着，灰色浴衣换成了病号服，一切还是回到了原点。仿佛这段时间的欢乐只是一场梦。

只剩下三个月。  
常常在八点档电视剧出现的套路如今现实里也遇上了，心情反而更加轻松了。

下城去上城的程序实在麻烦，也不清楚路线，只好发信息让裕太过来。  
在编辑时思索了好一会，也只是简简单单打上一句“你现在有空吗？能过来吗？”发送成功后没几秒就显示已读，接着就传来了回信。“好啊，我现在过去。”  
裕太刚下车，耕太已经在等着他了。  
“抱歉，等很久了吗？”  
“也没多久，我还怕迟到了。”

耕太不急着讲述他的目的，也没有跟裕太讲明他的近况。只是静静地走在这条熟悉的小路，裕太也是静静地跟在他后一步。  
秋季已致，习习凉风吹的眼前人的衣袖前后摇摆，裕太突然发觉他变得消瘦，想走快两步与他并肩同行，却挪不开脚。  
没发现耕太已经停住了脚步，裕太差点就要撞了上去，下意识想声抱歉，却在耕太的凝视下哑了声。  
晚霞把半片天空染成粉色，两人之间的距离只有一步之遥，但裕太还是觉得很远，却没有前进的勇气。  
“我很喜欢你。”  
耕太笑着说，却让裕太的心情变得混沌。  
“是那种想和你结婚，陪伴一生的喜欢。”  
“大概是从第一次见到你的时候就喜欢上了”  
“和你见面的场景我到现在都还记得，那时候只觉得怎么会有这么适合樱花的人。”  
“我从来不后悔我喜欢你。”  
“和你在一起的时候我很快乐，谢谢你。”  
裕太静静地听，他觉得自己的情绪不起不伏，直到耕太伸手抹去眼角的湿润，他才发现眼前是一片模糊的。

结果这场不算精心设计的表白没能得到欢喜的结局，但也没遭到明确的拒绝，以裕太慌张地离开为结尾。耕太倒是觉得这样的结局已经是最好的，最适合自己的。宛如做了一场漫长的梦，也不着急着打破它，就让它一直梦下去。

“老妈，”  
“今晚吃什么？”  
——end——


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019-09-19  
> 一些拼拼凑凑的小片段。  
> 结合前篇正文可能更好理解。

在医院呆的一年里，裕太一有空就跑过来看望照顾他。  
经常是裕太在讲话而耕太静静地听，讲他和他那一见钟情的女生的相处的故事。  
耕太其实不太乐意听到这些，但是每每提起时裕太的眉眼都是笑，他喜欢裕太这样的表情，所以从没有打断过。

这天裕太过来时，脸面上是笑着的，眼角却是红红的。他交给了耕太一个平安符。  
说是平安符，也只是一个普通的小布袋上用记号笔写了个平安，打开来有个被透明胶片夹着的四叶草。  
“这是我们跑去找四叶草找到的一片，”裕太伸了个懒腰，把肩上的的背包放在一旁“话说这些还挺难找的，找到了也说明我的运气也不是太差。”小小地比树杈的裕太也很可爱，但耕太还是很在意他的眼角。

“想了想还是退出了吧。”  
最后还是裕太主动解释了。  
“她和学长很相配，各种方面都很配。”  
他想给裕太一个拥抱，下一秒被强烈的反胃感打断了。

裕太给的平安符耕太一直都好好收在身边。

送到医院之后等待情况稳定下来已经凌晨两点，盯着换下来的染上褐色点滴的浴衣，说不上激愤也不是平静。  
他才注意到自己的衣袖同样也染上了大片的褐色血渍。  
要洗干净得费点功夫了，哪天再给耕太送过去吧。  
后来一直没有机会送回去了，上面的血渍怎么也洗不掉了。

之后裕太给了耕太回复，只是消息一直是未读状态。

“我愿意和你一直走下去。”


End file.
